ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowd
The crowd is a group of unseen people that can be heard during matches in all games of the Super Smash Bros. series. Causes of cheering The crowd can occasionally be heard cheering by shouting the name of a character that is used by a human player. The cause of cheering, however, is not entirely known; common trends include having high damage and doing something significant, such as KOing multiple opponents at once, or falling behind considerably during the course of a match. Every character has a unique cheer chant in each of the Smash Bros. games. Crowd chants Tourney 1 *"-" represents a slight pause in the cheer, such as between syllables in a single word. *"--" represents a longer pause in the cheer, such as between words. *Words inside two * describe noises made by the crowd, and are not actual words in the cheer. *Words in () are notes on the cheer, and are not part of the cheer itself. Tourney 2 *"-" represents a slight pause in the cheer, such as between syllables in a single word. *"--" represents a longer pause in the cheer, such as between words. *Words inside two * describe noises made by the crowd, and are not actual words in the cheer. *Words in () are notes on the cheer, and are not part of the cheer itself. Trivia *In Brawl, the Japanese crowd cheer for Meta Knight is the same as the American cheer; this is the only crowd cheer unchanged in Brawl. *Ike's cheer, "We Like Ike", was initially used in 1952 US presidential elections, in support of candidate Dwight "Ike" Eisenhower. *Luigi's cheer in Brawl appears to be shouted by only a few people, in reference to the fact he is often overshadowed by his brother and ignored by others. In the Tourney series, it is the same as Melee. *Snake's cheer is a reference to Snake's death sequence from the Metal Gear Solid franchise, in which Otacon can be heard repeating Snake's name in the same manner as the crowd cheer; the phrase itself is also used in Snake's Smash Taunts. *In Japanese versions of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, King Dedede's crowd cheer is different - as he is not known as a "King" in Japan, his crowd cheer is "De - De - De -- De De De -- De - De - De - De - De - De - De!" This would be carried over to the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. *Also in the Japanese version of Brawl, Jigglypuff's, R.O.B.'s, and Bowser's cheers are that of their respective Japanese names, Purin, Robot, and Koopa. *In Brawl, the Ice Climbers' cheer is different based on which climber is human-controlled. When playing as Nana, the cheer is the Back sound on the menu. It is changed to their cheer from Melee in the Tourney series. *In Tourney, the cheer for Shin Kamiya, Jin Kazama, and Alisa Bosconovitch have their first names pronounced "Sheen," "Gene," and "Alissa," respectively. **Any character with a Chinese name, such as Feng Wei, will have the crowd pronounce his/her name correctly. *The Brain's cheer resembles part of the theme song to Pinky and the Brain, specifically the part where the vocals sing "They're dinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!" Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney